Thanks, Boss
by smartkid37
Summary: Tim McGee looks back over his job performance on the last case. How does he critique himeslf?


_Tag: Ignition_**.**

* * *

Tim McGee stood in the back stairwell, his back against the wall and his eyes closed as he took the time to rest and think back over his job performance on the case they had just solved. He had much to be pleased about and even some things he'd learned. Finally, he felt trusted and respected more than ridiculed and looked down on. It had been a long time coming.

He was sorry he had aggravated Ducky at the crime scene. Tim wished he hadn't done that, God knows he hadn't intended to, He was grateful that Ducky had quickly forgiven him and also just as quickly noted Timothy's knowledge was an asset to the case. Yeah, Ducky had helped him out a lot in this case. And, what's more, Gibbs hadn't yelled at him for crossing Ducky. In fact, he'd let him unofficially lead the path of the investigation when Tim had talked about what they were looking at and what they should be looking for. _Thanks, Boss._

Sure, Abby's attitude about his ranting on when it came to the case material had stung, but she'd had a point. Tim knew he did tend to go on and on about stuff too much and he knew he needed to work on that. Gibbs had proven that point in the best way possible, when he'd given Tim his first 'Gibbs-slap' in months. It had been at that moment that Tim felt appreciated. _Thanks, Boss_.

Seconds later, when the boss had told him," All right, you take the lead..." Tim had been on cloud nine. He'd never thought this day would come again, not after what had happened to Erin; the first case Gibbs gave him the lead in. This was a sure sign of trust from Gibbs and it was monumental. _Thanks, Boss_.

Tim had even found cause to laugh at himself, thanks greatly to Abby and Jimmy's running commentary as he ran his brain through its' thinking process when the evidence had been laid out in front of him in the lab. When Jimmy had dryly commented "There's the light bulb", it had taken all of Tim's concentration on the case, not to break out in laughter. It had helped lighten his load, since Gibbs had seen fit to set it on his shoulders for this case.

When Gibbs had stepped back and let him direct Tony and Ziva to go to the "Jetpack factory", Tony had to throw in his demeaning jibe. Sure it may have sounded funny, but it had the normal 'put-down' sting to it, as Tony had intended it to. Gibbs had respectfully waited until Tony and Ziva had left before dryly pointing out with a hint of compassion, "The price you pay for being in charge." Tim had been surprised by his understanding. He'd also fully appreciated Gibbs' attempt to show his support. _Thanks, Boss_.

As Tim had poured over the financial records of the company in question, Gibbs had come to look over his shoulder. That had been no surprise. No, the surprise had come when he'd put his hand on Tim's back in silent support. And when he'd walked away, he'd stopped and called to Tim to "c'mon", in a tone that was less than the normal frustrated yell. _Thanks, Boss_.

The interrogation being handed to him blew him away. And when he began rambling off topic, Gibbs' respectfully quiet clearing of his throat, guided him back on course. As the lawyer had descended on them and Gibbs let him try to find his way through it, it had been hard, but knowing the boss wouldn't let him drown, helped him tread water, barely. When it became too dangerous, Gibbs had pulled him up, and reset him on the right course, again. _Thanks, Boss_.

And finally, when the guilty party had taken off in the jet pack, Gibbs had steadfastly counted on him to get the guy back down to them. Even when Tony had tried to take the controls from him, Gibbs had reset their course, and the end results had been what they'd needed. Even if he'd gotten upset about it, Gibbs had still not lost his confidence in Tim through the time it took to solve the case. _Thanks Boss._

Tim McGee rounded the corner from the stairs; he heard Tony and Gibbs' voices. Silently he came to a halt just beyond sight, behind Tony's desk. He didn't want to intrude on the conversation he was hearing, especially since his name had just been mentioned. He needed to hear what was said about him when he wasn't around, especially after this case.

As he stood there, leaning against the edge of the wall behind Tony's desk. Watching and listening to the conversation going on between Tony and Gibbs at the moment, he tuned out everything else around him. As he listened, thankful that he could also see what was going on as well as hear. Thankfully, it was an extremely short conversation, as it quickly turned into Gibbs' gut feeling that there was something off about that lawyer woman.

Tim turned back from the edge just enough that he knew he couldn't be seen. When Tony's voice grew louder, a sign that Gibbs had moved away from Tony's desk, Tim decided it was time to go. He was feeling stung that Gibbs hadn't defended him against Tony's crack about what he'd done not being "brain surgery".

Tim needed to get out of there before Tony's attitude and Gibbs' lack of support when it would have helped turn the field agent's attitude around sapped all of the joy and accomplishment he'd finally been able to feel on this job. As he let himself become visible, he noticed the almost hurt look on Gibbs' own face. Yeah, that woman had done something to the boss and that was starting to piss Tim off. But, he still needed to find a way to put his own hurt at Tony's attitude away. It was still sitting on his shoulders and it felt heavy. He quickly looked away from the boss, as he didn't want to be caught seeing that look on the man's face.

As he continued on through, past their work area, not even bothering to go to his desk, Tim suddenly felt Gibbs' eyes on him. Looking up at him, Tim gave him a 'g-nite, Boss." and kept walking. Now, he felt almost desperate to get outta there. It was like something was waiting within the next breath to steal his 'job well done' feeling. He couldn't handle that.

Unexpectedly, as the elevator doors were closing, a hand came between them and they opened back up to reveal the boss as he stepped onto the elevator. _Great! I was right! Something is coming down on me! _Tim thought with aggravation. Thinking Gibbs was also heading home for the night, Tim remained silent, seeing no reason to invade Gibbs' usual desire for peace and quiet.

It wasn't but a half-minute later that the elevator was stopped and Gibbs rounded on Tim, quite unexpectedly.

"McGee." Gibbs' voice was quiet but serious.

"Boss?" Tim's surprise wasn't hard to catch.

"Something you wanna talk about?" Gibbs tone didn't change but the look on his face actually showed concern.

"Um. No." Tim was embarrassed.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine. It's no big deal." Tim honestly answered as he tried to keep this from becoming something Gibbs wouldn't understand and get pissed at him for.

"Just spit it out." Gibbs unexpectedly encouraged.

"I heard you and Tony talking." Tim admitted, unwilling to drag it out when Gibbs was pushing for the truth.

"Ah. Okay. Got it." Gibbs responded. "You think Tony's still disrespectful of your contribution to the team."

"Yeah." Tim admitted quietly.

"And?"

_No!_ Tim's brain screamed. _We are not going there!_

"Tim, you did good."

_"Thanks, Boss."_

"But?"

Tim remained silent, determined not to go there with the man.

"Tim! Just tell me!" Gibbs insisted, getting frustrated.

Rather than set the man off, Tim took the plunge. "I just wish you'd have said that to Tony when he made that remark, Boss." Tim finally admitted.

"Understood." Gibbs said quietly. Yeah, he could have shown Tim some support when Tony was downplaying the young man's contribution. "Workin on it." he vowed.

_"Thanks, Boss."_


End file.
